


Miraculous: Tales of the Next Generation

by Biforbooks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brand new love square with even more angst that’s the first, F/F, F/M, Future AU, Gabriel Agreste is in jail where he belongs, M/M, Post Hawkmoth, Post canon, Slow Burn, everyones had kids, new Hawkmoth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biforbooks/pseuds/Biforbooks
Summary: 20 years after Gabriel Agreste was defeated, 16 year old Emma Agreste finds herself fighting a brand new Hawkmoth. Having to juggle adjusting into normal life, as well as saving Paris with her new partner, will she be able to live up to her parents’ legacies?





	Miraculous: Tales of the Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This will be my first miraculous fanfic, mostly as just a place to dump all of my future au ideas that I know will never be real 😂 but isn’t that truly what fanfics are for? 😂

Emma Agreste knew she would always find her mind wandering during these dragging photo shoots, and this time was no different. The vibrancy of the lights made her squint as if she was looking directly at the sun, with at least one 5 of her joints feeling like they were about to fall off. She had been doing this all of her life, yet somehow it still didn’t feel natural. She imagined it would become easier overtime, just a habit she would somehow grow into, yet every single session left her feeling lethargic and overwhelmed as the last.

She, however, was at the very least never on her own.

While her mother, world-famous fashion designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was typically spending the majority of her time in meetings with clients or in her Studio and her father, Parisian heartthrob and model Adrien Agreste, usually took his time planning lavish events for the City’s pleasure or running his own modeling agency, Emma found her distraction in two other forms of life.

She gracefully spun the silver ring around on her index finger, until it reached the top of her palm. Placing the clip-on earrings onto the lobes of her ear, two flying bug-like creatures materialised just inche away from her nose.

“CAMEMBERT!”

She fell back on her rolling chair, out of total shock and abruption of the Kwami’s appearance.

“Plagg! You should know better than to sneak up on her like that! She could’ve hurt herself and bruised her face before her first day of school!”

“I appreciate your concern Tikki, although I’m not quite sure you’re concern came from the right place.” She chuckled.

“Honestly though, I’m fine. I can take a little bit of a scare from a little kitten.”

The look of insult was clear as day in his expression.  
“Excuse me! I am NOT a kitten! I’m the literal embodiment of destruction! You should fear me!”

“Hey! At least I don’t think you’re a mouse, like I did when I was a kid. You’re still strong as can be expected Plagg, just admit the fact that you’re adorable!”

“True, true, I guess it is just one of my many charms.”

Both Tikki and Emma giggled at the remark, the sense of vanity being calmingly familiar.

“So, have you told Nico or Eric that you’ll be going to school with them tomorrow?”

Ah, yes, the question of men in her life. She knew Tikki only meant well, yet sometimes she felt as if she had a second mother obsessing over her love life. To be entirely honest, Tikki probably had more opinions on her relationship with Eric than her own mother. Her boyfriend, son of Chloe Bourgeois and Luka Couffine, had always had his own soft spot for the girl, despite his rather blunt and entitled personality. They had been dating since they were 13 years old, and due to the fact that they were two of the most famous young Parisians of their times, their relationship was far from hidden from the public eye. While most of their relationship was purely a showmance, they had been friends for years and were happy to go along with it for the sake of their careers. However, this wasn’t her only life-long friend. Her and Nico Lahiffe had basically been raised as siblings, despite neither of them sharing a parent. He was the son of Alya and Nino Lahiffe, Paris’ most adored Journalist/DJ duo. Despite their quite varying working fields, they would always find themselves getting wrapped up in the other’s work lives. Being friends with Adrien and Marinette since their early teenage years, it was only natural that their children spent most of their youth attached at the hip. That was, however, until Nico his freshman year at his new high school. Due to Emma’s busy schedule and Nico’s admiration for the local schools prestigious arts program, they seemed to meet a crossroad in their paths in life.

Little did either of the boys know, that was all about to change.

Due to her mother’s persistent trouble of being late, she had set her alarm on the previous day 3 hours before school started. Wandering through her walk in closet, she was engulfed by a variety of fabrics and materials that hung from the wooden hangers. They had all been arranged by colour, as if she was walking through a rainy cloud on a summer day. Even with her years of fashion experience, she still found it a challenge to know exactly what to wear. She wanted nothing more for than her first day in high school to be perfect, and she knew the impression she gave to her peers would dictate exactly that. After a few minutes of contemplation, she dressed herself eloquently in one of her mother’s first ever designs - a pink lace camisole and a white belted skirt, paired with her favourite baby blue kitten heels. She slicked her golden hair back behind her shoulders, worrying that the blessed genes she got from her father would make her stand out even more. She pinned back what was left of her bangs from years ago with a butterfly hair clip, almost forgetting to put on her earrings. While she considered bringing Plagg along with her, she was certain his mischievous, lack-of-a-conscience way of thinking would surely get her in trouble on the first day of school. Leaving her father’s ring on her desk, carefully placed in it's box, she left her room and made a dash for the front door.

“And where do you think you’re going, Princess?”

Crap. 

She knew in her heart that her father would never let her go to her first day of public school without at least a ride there, but it was wishful thinking. She turned around to face him, trying to picture him for a mere second as the retired saviour of Paris. Somehow, she just couldn’t see it. He was a jokester and a flirt, just as she had heard about his persona, but that was exactly why she couldn’t take him seriously as an authority figure. He was the type of father every child wanted to have, warm and loving. She assumed that their father-daughter relationship had stemmed from the lack of love and attention from his own, as his way of making her feel as loved as he had always yearned for. In his eyes, she was then “do no wrong” type of daughter, an angel that had descended straight from heaven and was incapable of doing anything morally unjust. Regardless, it was useless to try and lie.

“I just wanted my first day of school to be a completely authentic experience, even with the half a mile walk.”

“Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. My first day was me literally having to find my way around the town for the first time without my bodyguard. But, I promised your mom that I’d make sure myself that you get to school without the ambush of the paparazzi. And you know how your mother is with rules.”

Emma’s face dropped. Her mother had always been one for the rules, but she tried not to let it get the best of her. She knew her mother’s intention was to keep her as safe as physically possible, as she was sure spending most of her life fighting villains first hand would do to her. There was no way she was going to get around this one, she thought.

“However, if I just turn around for a few seconds...”

Her face lit up once again, almost as instantaneously as the flick of a light bulb. She charged for the door, the supplies in her backpack thudding against each other. Charging her way through the door, she ran out into the freedom of the streets, feeling nothing but the pure excitement and adrenaline of her first day.

“Be careful, Princess! And good luck!” He yelled, as the two weighted doors closed in front of him.

The entrance to the school was filled with students, making it almost impossible to move. Even with her attendance to some of the most prestigious shows and parties in Paris, she was yet to see so many people her age in such a big quantity. The amount of colour and vibrancy of her new peers was overwhelming, making her pastel ensemble seem inadequate. Regardless, she marched on, in pursuit of finding her class. On the way, however, she noticed someone familiar sitting on a nearby bench, along with a girl with cotton-candy pink hair.

Nico Lahiffe.

She could even recognise him from afar, regardless of the lack of the distinctive baseball cap he used to wear. He was still sporting his green wireless headphones around his neck, most likely blaring out one of his father’s favourite tracks at full volume. He and his father had always had the same music taste, and he wasn’t afraid to share it with the world. He radiated his hyper energy, that would bring life to everyone and anyone around him. It was no wonder why he was already talking to people before class had even started.

She began to approach the bench, but after taking just a few steps closer to the bench, the girl he was sitting with started pointing at her from afar in sheer awe. She couldn’t make out what the student had said, but Nico took no hesitation in turning his head in shock. At the mere sight of her, he jumped over the backrest of the bench, and was running at her for a hug. Once he had reached her, she collided into his embrace, almost as if a part of her soul had finally reconnected with the rest of her. Their friendship meant everything to her, and she had forgotten what it was like to have someone so close to a sibling in her life.

“My god! What are you doing here?! Shouldn’t you be at your house right now? Or at a photoshoot? Do your parents know you’ve gone? Did they die or something? That’s the only way your dad would ever let you leave the house ALONE, but I-”

She covered his mouth with the palm of her hand, still momentarily mumbling until her had processed to stop.

“My god, Nico, you haven’t changed a bit, have you? Still as talkative as you were 3 years ago, not like it's surprised me. My father was actually the one who convinced my mother to let me go to public school, saying that ‘interacting with peers was just as important as my education’, which I guess can only come from his experience.”  
He chuckled, still in a slight state of shock that she was standing here in front of her. Sure, he had visited her every week to hang out at her house, but seeing her at his school made his worlds collide.

Speaking of which, he realised he needed to introduce her to her new classmates.  
“Come with me, I want you to meet the class!”

He took her by her wrist, pulling her through the large crowds of people, that seemed to suddenly part at the sight of her. She knew she would’ve got some odd looks, as the world-famous model suddenly arriving at a public school, but would she really be this isolated and indifferent?

They made a quick stop at the bench he had been sitting at, with the girl waiting eagerly for the two of them. Her hair stood out the most, resting just above the shoulders, dyed entirely a shade of pastel pink. She wore a blue denim jacket, accessoried from top to bottom with different button badges, with printed phrases such as ‘Gay Rights’ and ‘There is no Planet B’. All of this, paired with the vibrant smile plastered across her face, made it very clear that this was someone Emma would grow to be friends with.

“Oh my gosh, you’re Emma Agreste! I can’t believe it! I saw you do that speech back at that climate in March, you were amazing! The whole thing gave me chills!”

Emma seemed taken aback by that remark. Sure, she had been to a few climate strikes in her life, just as most of the other young teens around her. However, this was something different. She had become accustomed to people saying they had seen her on a billboard or a magazine, something she generally wouldn’t have cared enough to remember the details of. With this, however, she remembered as clear as day. The crowds were passionate and filled with excitement as she presented herself at the front of the crowd. Sure, she had gone of her parent’s volition, but it was the first time that she actually felt as if her work had some meaning to her.

“It’s so nice to meet you! I love your style, all of the badges really show off your personality! What’s your name?”

The girl blushed, obviously not used to compliments, let alone on fashion from Paris’ own sweetheart.

“It’s Lily. Lilly Couffine-Lavillant.”  
A lightbulb went off in Emma’s head, as if she had been retiring a circuit board and had only just made the final connection. She had seen the girl before around the Bourgeois household, almost forgetting entirely that there was a whole other family connected to it.

“You’re Eric’s cousin! I’m assuming from your hair you’re Juleka’s daughter?”

She seemed shocked by Emma’s response, almost assuming she would’ve been invisible on her visits to her cousins house. She tended to keep her distance from her cousin, knowing the type of person he had grown up to be behind the scenes.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Have you really been moved to our class?”

Emma looked at her, the excitement clear on her face.

“Yes! I wanted to surprise Nico and Eric with my enrolment, so I didn’t tell either of them I was coming. Silly, I know, I just didn’t want anyone in our class anticipating my arrival. Better to act like nothing is out of the ordinary, you know?”

Nico looked at her with an understanding expression.

“Yeah, that makes sense. Don’t want a whole crowd waiting outside the entrance just to get your autograph. You want people to know you for the real you, the awesome you! Speaking of, we should probably get to class. Come on!”

Diving head-first once again into the crowd of students, they made their way through the hallway and into their assigned classroom. Many students had already chosen their seats, eagerly chatting away to each other, invested fully into their conversations. Emma attempted to make her way discretely to her seat, but with the door slamming shut with the wind, everyone seemed to divert their attention to what had made such an alarming noise.

Crap.

She had the eyes of every student on her, all in a state of disbelief. Sure, having a model in public school seemed a bit out of the ordinary, but she knew her father had done it too at her age. Was it really this painful for him?

Before she could say anything to introduce herself to her peers, another familiar face appeared at her side, this time grabbing her by the waist. The hand was warm, yet also felt somehow forced, as if it was being paid to be there. Without looking at the face connected to the hand, she somehow knew exactly who it was.

“My darling! I’ve missed you so much!” He expressed in an over dramatic tone.

They had always been on the same page of the ‘show’ part of their ‘showmance’ knowing the press would never stop speculating about their love lives if they had not been in one. They might still get their share of the invasion of privacy, but the publicity of their relationship seemed to make the press less intrigued about their romance, which was a nice break for the both of them. Even if he could be exhausting to be around, as well as being slightly arrogant and egotistical, it was at least nice to have someone that was in the same boat as her.

“Everyone! As you all know well by now, this is my girlfriend, Emma Agreste! Oh my darling, how could you leave me all these years with these lower-class hooligans!”

Emma seemed annoyed by his lack of subtlety, yet along with the rest of the class, not surprised. She assumed he was as vain at school as he was at gatherings and photo shoots, not that anyone would ever dare call him out on it. His mother had taken over as the mayor of Paris a few years ago, giving him as much entitlement as she had when he was her age.

Before she had a chance to defend herself, to either Eric or the rest of the class, the teacher had walked in announcing that class was in session. Emma knew she had her name to live up to, but she knew this day was going to be a challenge. She took her place next to Nico, leaving Eric slightly irritated.

“I know he’s your boyfriend, but he can be a real ass sometimes.”

Emma gave Nico a sincere nod.  
“I’m well aware, trust me, there are many times where I have had to save him and his sharp tongue from insulting some of the highest people in Paris. He’s just like his mother, he has no filter. Usually, it's nice because he’s not afraid to speak his mind, but now his mom and dad are getting a divorce, it's like any sense of humility has just been completely wiped from his brain.”

This was something that had been on her mind ever since it was announced that Chloe and Luka were getting a divorce. Ever since it had been announced in the news that the Mayor and the rock and roll legend of Paris themselves were calling it quits, Eric had never been the same. There was no doubt in Emma’s mind that Eric loved his father, but he had always had this connection with his mother due to their intense personalities. She knew his struggles didn’t make up for his attitude, but it made her empathise with the boy.

Putting her boyfriend’s more abrasive behaviour aside, she had realised that, after an hour into the lesson, everyone still had their eyes locked on her. Almost as if she was some sort of rare species that they had never laid eyes on before, their attention was all on her. She had even seen some students attempt to discreetly take photos of her on their phones, most likely to alert their fellow peers within other classrooms of the model’s presence. She felt this experience would’ve been all to familiar if her father was there to watch.

After a few minutes of her eyes wandering around the room, she noticed that there was one student that wasn’t eagerly documenting her presence. As a matter a fact, she hadn’t been looking at her at all. Her thick black hair went down past her waist, almost completely covering her eyes. A baggy grey hoodie was draped over her body, with vibrant green piping around the hood and sleeves. Emma had noticed her sitting down when the classroom was still relatively empty, designated in the back row, playing on what seemed to be an old Gameboy Colour. She almost reminded her of a stray cat, ready to pounce if someone even dared disturb her.

Emma knew, however, that cats were her specialty.

During class break, Emma walked up the steps to get to the highest desk at the back of the classroom. This girl seemed to be dazed away in her own world, completely unaware that she had even sat down next to her.

“So, what’s your name?”

The girl almost fell off her chair, then gave Emma a perplexed look. What was this girl doing talking to her? She composed herself, then continued playing her game.

“Katie.” The girl replied, with a harshness in her tone.  
“Katie...?”

“Katie White. What does it matter to you? Girls like you only ever come to public schools like these to get the sense of popularity and validation that every above average looking teenager craves. Not that it's exclusive to girls, though, just look at your boyfriend over there.”

Emma was startled, yet somewhat insulted by the response. This girl had never even met her before. Why was she being so cruel to her? Before she had a chance to come up with a response, the teacher returned to the classroom and instructed everyone to move back to their original seats.

“Why is that Katie girl so mean?”

Nico glared at Emma, somewhat confused by her strange enquiry.

“Honestly, I don’t know much about Katie, nobody does. She tends to keep to herself, but Eric has always used that as an excuse to terrorise her. He used to tell her that guys wouldn’t like her if she dressed like that, if she played with boys games, if she didn’t wear makeup, etc. It sounds at face value like friendly advice, but we all knew he was just doing it to get under her skin.”

“Why has nobody ever gone and talked to her then?”

“We tried, but she never really talks to anyone. I mean yeah, she has friends outside of our classroom, but she tends to have her walls up around people she’s not used to talking to. I think she’s worried that if she isn’t expecting an insult or torment, it will hurt her even more.”

Emma’s eyes went straight to the ground, a pit forming in her stomach. She realised that, by association with Eric, she had made Katie put up her walls once again, in fear of humiliation and rejection. She knew that she needed to make things right, she just didn’t know how.

Before she could even think about how she was going to make it up to her, however, she could hear a faint scream coming from the distance.  
All around her, she could see people beginning to turn to stone before her very eyes. Eric, who had just moments ago been an innocent civilian, was one dressed head to toe in a yellow and black suit. His staff was made of pure gold, which emitted a bright beam of light that would strike his victims, turning them into solid gold. The screams became louder and more frequent, civilians panicking in every corner.

Emma knew, it was all happening again.


End file.
